Solo amigos
by TheFansGirls145
Summary: Pan no esta segura de sus sentimientos , por que tal ves son "SOLO AMIGOS" One-shot


Algo molesta mi rostro , con una almohada de plumas me lo cubro , pero este sigue ahí , me volteo pero sigue ahí su Luz . Levanto el rostro , que vista mas hermosa , que hermosos son los días de verano el sol tan luminoso y resplandeciente todas las mañanas.

Me levanto y me voy al baño tambaleando un poco pues estoy un poco soñolienta , veo mi reflejo atraves del espejo , horrible : rostro pálido con ojeras, el pelo despeinado y enmarañado.

Despumes de arreglarme y cambiarme de ropa poniéndome un mini-short , una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y con un estampado con una frase en ingles y unas converse clásicas negras , bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con mi madre y mi padre en la cocina comiendo el desayuno .

-Buenos días- digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-buenos días, ¿pan , ya te vas?-dice mi . Gohan, mientras sostenía una taza de café

-si, eh quedado con Bra y Marrón-digo mientras mordía una manzana.

-Ten cuidado pan- dice mi madre , Videl, un poco preocupada

-mama estas ablando de "pan"-digo yo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "pan"-Se cuidarme sola.

-Igualmente, debes tener cuidado -dice mi madre.

-Esta bien , bueno nos vemos luego-digo despidiéndome y desapareciendo por la puerta y tomado vuelo para ir a Corp. Capsula.

al llegar toco el timbre , el cual muy ruidoso se escucha por todas partes , alfin alguien me abre , era el señor vegeta.

-buenos días señor vegeta-digo con una sonrisa.

-que tiene de bueno este día - dice con sus brazos cruzados.

-donde esta bra?-le pregunto

-en su habitación-dice muy seriamente y al mismo tiempo que se va de la puerta

Subo las escaleras hasta encontrar el cuarto de mi amiga bra.

alfin lo encuentro veo a una rubia echada el la cama de bra con una almohada en la cara y a bra en su armario escogiendo un atuendo.

-hola, que paso?-digo mientras miro a bra que esta como desesperada escogiendo su ropa .

-hola, no pasa nada , es solo que bra no decide que ropa va usar , me tiene esperándola una hora-dice Marrón un poco irritada.

-no seas exagerada marrón, ya escogí mi atuendo-dice bra , que al mismo tiempo voltea

-alfin¡-dice marrón , que se paraba de la cama de bra y saltaba.

-Oh no - dice bra - justo hoy pan , decides ponerte esa camiseta, es la misma que me iba a poner- dice bra que vuelve a su armario a buscar mas ropa.

Marrón hizo un puchero y se volvió a tumbar en la cama de bra.

después de una hora mas bra alfin salio del armario - listo , vamonos - dice bra con un sonrisa llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca con botines del mismo color que su camiseta.

Marrón llevaba puesto un short y suéter rosado claro ,con unos pequeños botines . se veía muy bien.

-Ok , vamos Marrón , marrón, marrón- digo yo mientras la sacudo - se quedo dormida - le digo a bra

Bra se acerca a marrón y grita -MARRÓN..¡.

ahhh-grita marrón que se levanta y cae al suelo- auch , mi cabeza- dice marrón que se levanta del suelo.

-Ya estoy lista , vamonos- dice bra que sale por la puerta y hace un gesto para que salgamos

ambas salimos y nos dirigimos al centro comercial.

mientras que bra llevaba tres bolsas de ropa en cada brazo dijo - OH por dios , miren quien esta ay - dijo señalando con su dedo indice.

Mark?-dijo marrón.

por supuesto que si - dijo bra que se acercaba y se escondía tras un muro para ver a mark.

y por que Mark ? es tan importante-pregunto algo confundida

-ni idea - dice marrón con los hombros encogidos.

-Por que estoy saliendo con el y no me dijo que iba a venir hoy al centro comercial - dijo bra mientras seguía mirando a mark.

-tal ves se olvido decirte-digo yo suponiendo en por que mark no le dijo a bra que iba a venir al centro comercial.

-o tal ves esta con otra chica, Miren- dice Bra mientras señalaba a mark quien estaba con un pelinegra de cabello largo con las puntas azules .

-Ese idiota-dice bra mientras se acerca a Mark .

Marrón y yo reímos-pobre mark - digo yo aun riéndome

Si - dice marrón - ese chico , es muy manipulable - dice marrón

Así?-digo yo

Si, un día le dije que haga mi proyecto para naturales y lo hizo sin oponerse-dice marrón

Pobre-digo yo

Mira -dice marrón

Veo a mark y a Bra besándose y abrazados mientras que la pelinegra del las puntas azules salia corriendo llorando.

pobre la chica-digo yo .

vamos-me dice marrón mientras caminaba hacia bra

al acercarnos bra nos dice-Chicas Mark y yo vamos a ir a ver una película , ¿quieren venir?

marrón y yo negamos con la cabeza.

ok , bueno nos vemos después-dice bra mientras se iba caminando aun abrazada a mark.

¿que hacemos ahora?-pregunta marrón.

Ni idea-digo yo.

pues que tal si va... ahhh -marrón no termina de hablar pues alguien la abrazo por la espalda y ella grito.

marrón voltea y mira a quien la abrazo y ella automáticamente sonríe y dice-¿que haces aquí , amor?.

-pues vine a acompañar a goten , pares y uub-dice el pelilila Trunks.

-y donde están ellos?-pregunta Marrón

-pues ay vienen , es solo que te vi y vine a abrazarte-dice trunks mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-hey chicos - se escucha decir a alguien

-tío goten -digo yo mientras iba y lo abrazaba

-como estas sobrina- dice mi tío goten.

-pues bien-digo yo mientras me separaba de el y salude a pares-hola pares , hola ati también uub- digo yo.

uub se acerca y me abraza y dice -hola pan- me sonroje , pues era extraño que el me abrazara.

hola-digo nerviosamente y juego con mi brazalete .

marrón se me acerca y me dice al oído:se nota que te gusta uub.

yo le susurro :no , claro que no .

ella sonríe y me abraza .

bueno adonde vamos?-pregunta pares mientras su mano estaba entrelazada con la de mi tío goten

pues han abierto una pista de patinaje de hielo en la sección 12 del centro comercial - sugiero yo

pues vamos-dice trunks .

al llegar , todos nos ponemos los patines y entraños ala pista de hielo.

marrón y trunks iban abrazados al igual que goten y pares .

yo iba abrazada al barandal para no caerme.

se acerca uub y me pregunta - quieres que te ayude?

niego con la cabeza y me suelto del barandal y me caigo y el me dice- estas segura que no quieres que ayude? - yo le sonrió y asiento .

el me ayuda a pararme y me abraza , otra ves me sonrojo.

marrón voltea a verme y guiña un ojo y luego se voltea de nuevo

tal vez marrón tenga razón ,acaso me gusta uub - pienso

vuelvo en un minuto - le digo y salgo de la pista

me siento en las bancas y me pongo mis converse , uub también sale y se sienta al lado mio me pregunta - que pasa?.

yo le respondo - no pasa nada .

pan?-dice uub.

si?-digo yo

te quiero - dice el mientras toca con su mano mi mejilla.

yo le sonrió , y sin darnos cuenta nuestros labios ya estaban unidos en un beso :inexperto pero dulce y muy tierno .

al separarnos yo le digo :uub yo no estoy segura , si te quiero pero soy muy joven todavía no estoy segura de mis sentimientos , soy joven quiero vivir mi vida disfrutarla , pero si me dejas pensar tal ves un poco , tu y yo podríamos intentarlo.

el me sonríe y me abraza y dice - claro panny , te dejare pensar , te quiero .

- gracias , Amigos?-digo yo mientras hago un puño con mi mano derecha.

-amigos - responde el y chocamos los puños luego el me abraza otra ves.

_tal ves uub ahora sea mi amigo , pero tal ves después el pueda ser mas que mi amigo_

_FIN . _


End file.
